The present invention relates generally to track-type work machines, and more particularly to an undercarriage assembly of a track-type work machine.
Many track-type work machines such as asphalt pavers are supported and propelled by an undercarriage assembly which includes an endless track belt having a plurality of tread bars defined thereon. The undercarriage assembly also includes a drive wheel and an idler wheel, around which the track belt is advanced. The undercarriage assembly further includes a plurality of track supporting rollers which guide the track belt and support it as the track-type work machine travels over various ground conditions.
Vibrations and shocks are often generated when one of the track supporting rollers contacts a discontinuity in the surface of the track belt, such as a groove between adjacent tread bars. Such vibrations and shocks cause upward and downward movements of the track-type work machine while in motion. Such upward and downward movements may lead to poor ride quality, particularly at high speeds. In addition, the upward and downward movements may cause the quality of the work being performed by the track-type work machine to decrease. For example, in the case of an asphalt paver the upward and downward movements may cause an unevenness in topography of the asphalt being applied by the paver.
What is needed therefore is an undercarriage assembly which provides for low-vibration operation of a track-type work machine.